yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
World Lock
=How it works= A World Lock down deck is a lockdown deck revolving around "Arcana Force XXI - The World". All you need to complete this Lockdown is a constant source of monsters that "Arcana Force XXI" can send to your Graveyard to activate its effect. It is important to know that Token Monsters cannot activate "The World's" effect, since they cannot be used for costs that require monsters to be sent outside the field. Frog Method (Traditional Format) This is perhaps one of, if not the easiest and efficient way to perform the lockdown. For the lockdown, you need: * "Arcana Force XXI - The World" to be summoned with its "heads" effect. It's very easy to summon "The World" in this deck because of "Treeborn Frog" and "Ronintoadin" providing easy tribute fodder. * "Ronintoadin" in the Graveyard along with a large amount of Frogs, you can also use "Treeborn Frog". It's kind of self-explanatory. You're simply reviving "Treeborn" and "Ronintoadin" each turn as food for "The World". The reason this is an easier method than others is because it's easy to fill your Graveyard with Frogs for the lock with cards like like "Substitoad" (Traditional Format) and "Swap Frog". If you get "The World" out with its "tails" effect applied, you can easily use "Swap Frog"'s effect to return it to your hand, or "Reversal of Fate" to switch to its "heads" effect. To obtain the right cards, "Moray of Greed" is recommended. Recommended Cards Monsters * Arcana Force XXI - The World * Dupe Frog * Poison Draw Frog * Ronintoadin * Substitoad * Swap Frog * Treeborn Frog * The Tricky Spells * Moray of Greed * One for One * Soul Exchange * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Traps * Reversal of Fate Samsara Lotus Method One popular way to complete this lock is by using the following cards: * "Arcana Force XXI - The World" on the field with its "heads" effect applied * 2 "Samsara Lotus" in your Graveyard or 1 "Treeborn Frog" and 1 "Samsara Lotus". During your End Phase, if "XXI" is on the field and he has his "Heads" effect applied, resurrect the 2 "Samsara"s from your Graveyard (using their effects) and then Tribute them for "XXI"'s effect, skipping your opponent's next turn. On your next turn, attack your opponent (preferably after clearing your opponent's back row a turn earlier), and then resurrect the "Samsara"s needed for "XXI"'s effect. This is repeated until your opponent has lost, and is nearly unstoppable. It is much safer to do this after their Spells and Traps are empty, preventing you from falling to a "Sakuretsu Armor" or "Mirror Force". It is also useful to control a "Prime Material Dragon" or "Des Wombat" to prevent damage from "Samsara Lotus". If for any reason you find a Spell or Trap card on your side of the field, a good backup is "Black Ptera". Be warned that cards like "Vanity's Fiend" and "Divine Wrath" can break this combo. Cards recommended for this deck Monsters * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Arcana Force VI - The Lovers * Arcana Force XXI - The World * Armageddon Knight * Black Ptera * Gellenduo * Kaiser Sea Horse * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Mystic Tomato * Samsara Lotus * Treeborn Frog * Prime Material Dragon/Des Wombat Spells * Burial from a Different Dimension * Celestial Transformation * Court of Justice * Emergency Provisions * Foolish Burial * Lightning Vortex * One for One * Second Coin Toss * Seed of Deception * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon Traps The Traps are optional because "Samsara Lotus" and "Treeborn Frog" cannot be Special Summoned if there are Spell or Trap cards on your side of the field. * "Reversal of Fate" * "Malevolent Catastrophe" * "Compulsory Evacuation Device" D.D.Scout Plane/Strike Ninja Method Another alternative for the lock uses the following cards: * "Arcana Force XXI - The World" on the field with it's "heads" effect applied * 2 "D.D. Scout Plane" in the Graveyard. * "Strike Ninja" or "Bazoo the Soul-Eater" on the field. During your Main Phase, activate the effect of "Strike Ninja" to Banish 2 "D.D. Scout Planes". During your End Phase, because of their effect, your "D.D. Scout Planes" are Special Summoned to the field and "Strike Ninja" returns as well. "Arcana Force XXI - The World" sends these two "D.D. Scout Planes" to your Graveyard to trigger its effect and this loop repeats until the duel ends. "Bazoo the Soul-Eater" would be a better choice because it states that you can Banish monsters in order to gain 300 ATK until the end of your opponent's next turn but they won't have another turn so "Bazoo" will continue to gain attack. This method is superior, although less popular than the one using "Samsara Lotus", because it allows the user to use Spell and Trap cards such as "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen", "Light Barrier", and other helpful Spell cards that remain on the field, as well as "Allure of Darkness", which isn't usable in the Samsara Strategy due to the fact of how inconvenient it is to have "Samsara Lotus" removed from play. Also, because "Strike Ninja" is searchable with cards like "Reinforcement of the Army", the combo is simple and more practical to complete. An important thing to know about this strategy is that if the World cannot send a monster to the Graveyard, then it cannot skip the opponent's turn. Therefore, "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos" cannot work in here, and also, this combo finds it difficult to win against Macro Cosmos Decks. Cards Recommended for this Deck Monsters * Arcana Force XXI - The World * Armageddon Knight * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * D.D. Scout Plane * Dark Grepher * Dark Nephthys * Strike Ninja * Summoner Monk Spells * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Foolish Burial * Light Barrier * Reinforcement of the Army * Second Coin Toss * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Traps * Reversal of Fate * Royal Decree Plaguespreader Zombie/Quillbolt Hedgehog method This method uses the following cards: *Arcana Force XXI - The World *Imperial Iron Wall *Plaguespreader Zombie *Quillbolt Hedgehog It works in a similar fashion to the "Quillbolt Loop". Once "The World" is summoned, return a card to the top of your deck to Special Summon a "Plaguespreader Zombie" which you have already sent to the Graveyard. Now that a Tuner monster is on the field, you can also revive "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Tribute these two for "The World's" effect to skip your opponent's next turn. Your hand will never run out of cards even if you only have one card in it when you start (you must have at least 1), since you will continually draw the card you put on top of your deck, then return it to the top of your deck. The downside of this deck is that since it is reliant on "Imperial Iron Wall" it can be difficult to clear your opponent's backrow without ruining the lockdown. "Makyura the Destructor" and "Temple of the Kings" can help alleviate this in Traditional Format, but in Advanced format you must simply rely on your opponent not having enough powerful Spells or Traps to ruin the lockdown. It's also a good idea to use "Seven Tools of the Bandit" and "Trap Jammer". Note that, because of "Imperial Iron Wall", this method cannot overlap with the other two outlined above. Monsters * A Cat of Ill Omen * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool for quickly summoning "The World" using "Court of Justice" * Arcana Force III - The Empress for quickly summoning "The World" * Arcana Force XXI - The World * Gellenduo * Kaiser Sea Horse * Mask of Darkness * Plaguespreader Zombie * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Treeborn Frog Spell Cards * Card of Safe Return (Traditional Format Only) * Celestial Transformation * Court of Justice * Foolish Burial * Light Barrier * One for One * Second Coin Toss * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Trap Cards * Dark Bribe * Imperial Iron Wall * Lucky Chance * Reversal of Fate * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Trap Jammer Destiny Hero Departed Lockdown Method Have two copies of "Destiny Hero - Departed" in your Graveyard as well and "Imperial Iron Wall" and "Remove Brainwashing" Face-up on the field together with "Arcana Force XXI - The World" and its heads effect applied. When your Standby Phase arrives, the two "Departeds" in your Graveyard will be Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. "Remove Brainwashing" will return them to your side of the field so that you can tribute them during your End Phase for "Arcana Force XXI - The World". Continue doing this until your opponent has 0 life points. Drill Warrior/Level Eater Method Monster Cards Quickdraw Synchron Level Eater Arcana Force XXI - The World Drill Warrior Spell Cards Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Second Coin Toss Light Barrier Trap Cards Reversal of Fate Dark Bribe Seven Tools of the Bandit Use Valhalla to Special Summon The World, then discard a Level Eater to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron. Normal Summon another Level Eater and Synchro Summon Drill Warrior. Reduce Drill Warrior's level by 2 to Special Summon the 2 Level Eaters from the graveyard. Now activate Drill Warrior's effect and remove it from play. At the End Phase, send the two Level Eaters to the grave to skip your opponent's turn. When Drill Warrior returns, it's level will be reset to six, allowing you to re-Summon the Level Eaters. Rinse and repeat until you win. Category:Deck Type